


Heart By Heart

by Sansa101



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Child of rape, F/M, Medium Burn, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa101/pseuds/Sansa101
Summary: New family moves to town, a mother and her 18 year old pregnant daughter. Aurora Hart catches the eye of one Paul Munsky.
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores, Paul Munsky/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Heart By Heart

Squahamish, Washington. Population 1,500 if you are being generous is what Aurora Hart thinks has the moving truck passes the Welcome sign. Her mother keeps glancing at her, worry pooling in her amber eyes.

"Mom if you keep looking at me, instead of the road the truck could crash." Aurora says quietly, her hand on her lower belly. Her mother nods her head but still looks at her every so often.

Aurora looks out the window watching the trees past by, her eyes closing as she lowers the window letting the wind blow across her face. Remembering simpler times as country music plays softly in the background.

Aurora rubs her belly, with her eyes still closed as lights and forgotten sounds ring in her mind's eye. The feeling of a hand grabbing her arm jolts her back from the dark, unwanted corners of her mind.

"Hey baby we're home." Her mother says gently pointing to a small two story cottage, Aurora unclips her seat belt and steps out of the truck. She walks toward her new home both hands now holding onto her belly.

She walks up the steps of the porch and walks through the front door. "Your room is to the left." Her mother's voice calls out from behind her.

She nods and walks to the left side of the house toward a closed bedroom door, she opens it to see a small but comfortable sized room, with a bay window overlooking the forest, and a small adjoining bathroom. Aurora walks out of her room and walks back outside to help her mother unload the truck, she goes to grab a box but her mother stops her.

"No, Aurora. You cannot be picking up heavy things like boxes. Just pick up little things like lamps or suitcases." Her mother says scolding her slightly. Aurora huffs but nods her head, going to grab a suitcase instead.

The day goes on as the Hart family finishes unloading the truck, Aurora stomach growls just as her mother brings in the last box. “Seems like someone is hungry. Come on, let's look for a diner in town.” Her mother says lifting her hand for Aurora to take.

They leave the cottage walking the short distance to town, Aurora spots a diner/ meat shop right away. Her mother leads while Aurora follows close behind, stepping into the diner they walk up to the counter.

“Hello, my name is Paul. What can I get started for you today?” The boy behind the counter says with a big smile on his face. Aurora’s mother smiles back as Aurora goes to sit at one of the booths.

After a few minutes Aurora’s mother sits down with her at the booth. “He seems like a sweet fellow.” Her mother says looking at Aurora with a smile. She nods and places her hands onto her belly humming softly to herself. “The food should be here soon, but I have to use the bathroom first.” Her mother says standing up, walking to the bathrooms.

Aurora lets out a sigh and rubs her belly looking down at it, she let’s a sad smile show up on her face as Paul walks over with their food.

“Here you go.” He says setting it down on the table, Aurora nods her head in thanks and holds her belly tightly.

“Aah… how many months are you?” Paul asks, his eyes shining with curiosity. Aurora looks up at him and hesitates.

“I am 6 months.” She says in a small voice, her hands clutching her belly tighter. Paul smiles and raises his hand slightly.

“Can I feel it?” Paul asks, gesturing to her belly, she shakes her head quickly. Her blonde hair coming out of it’s ponytail with how hard she shakes her head. Paul looks at her with worry as she begins to grow pale and starts to shake.

“Aurora baby, breathe. Okay breathe for mama.” Her mother says rushing past Paul as Aurora lets out a heart wrenching cry.

“I am sorry, ma’am I didn’t mean to upset her.” Paul says trying to step forward but Aurora lets out another cry, pushing herself back into the booth trying to get away from Paul.

“It’s fine, can you back off for a second?” Her mother asks looking away from Aurora toward Paul. He nods his head stunned and walks away from them, heading toward the counter.

Aurora’s mother places her arms around her and walks her out of the diner. Their earlier hunger was forgotten about. They walk out of town heading home, Aurora clinging to her mother’s side, tears running down her cheeks.

/-/

Aurora opens her eyes just as dawn breaks, her mother still silently sleeping beside her. Aurora smiles to herself sadly watching her mother’s chest rise and fall. She rises from the bed and walks toward the bathroom.

Once she flushes the toilet and brushes her teeth she heads to the kitchen. She fills the coffee maker with water and picks out her mother’s favorite coffee flavor. Aurora waits for the coffee to brew as she cooks eggs and bacon for the two of them.

Her mother wakes up to the smell of bacon and coffee, and she smiles hoping today is a better day for Aurora. She climbs out of Aurora’s bed and walks out to the kitchen area. “Good morning, Princess.” Her mother calls out. Aurora smiles and points to the coffee and breakfast.

“It’s to make up for yesterday, I am sorry I caused a scene at the diner.” Aurora says hugging her mom. Her mother hugs her back tightly as she pets Aurora’s head.

“You don’t have to apologize. Baby I know that you’re not completely healed emotionally or mentally from that night. We just have to take it one step at a time, remember you are not just a victim you are a survivor.” Her mother says holding her face in her hands rubbing her tears away gently.

“Come, let’s eat.” Her mother says grabbing plates for the cupboard.

/-/

They leave their cottage to head to the grocery store, Aurora stays behind her mother as middle aged women stare at the girl, whispering to each other. Her mother glares at them until they turn away.

“God, this isn’t the 60’s anymore.” Her mother says in annoyance, Aurora lets out a giggle.

“H-hhi,” a male voice says behind the women, “I just wanted to say I am so sorry for yesterday.” He finishes as the women turn to see Paul from the diner behind them.

Aurora breathes deeply as her mother nods, Paul looks to Aurora then with pleading eyes as he asks, “Is the father in the picture?”

Her mother goes to answer as Aurora shakes her head quickly, her eyes downcast with nervousness. Paul’s face lights up as he smiles, he rubs the back of his neck when he asks her.

“Well, I would love to make it up to you if you would let me. Would you like to get something to eat with me?”

Aurora looks up surprised as a blush creeps onto his cheeks, seeing her baby blue orbs staring up at him.

“....” She opens up her mouth to say no, but the word won’t form as she stares him straight in the eye and sees innocence circling in his big brown eyes.

“Okay.” Is the one word she says that opens a floodgate of joy and brightness for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will deal with the after affects of rape and the trauma that comes from such a horrific act. The main female character ends up pregnant from her rapist which may be triggering for some.


End file.
